Bases
by Joi of my life
Summary: 1st Base: Kissing/ with tongue, 2nd Base: Touching Each Other, 3rd Base: Oral Sex, 4th Base: Intercourse. Watch as Ty Blue goes through all the the bases with someone special.
1. 1st Base

TPOV

"Deuce, if you don't shut up about your mustache, then I'll shave it off in your sleep."

"Hater!" I saw Raven walking towards us out the corner of my eye. "Why does everyone have a problem with my mustache?"

"_Primo, no molestando,"_ Raven said firmly to Deuce. He huffed and stomped away to his locker. I turned to Raven.

"Thanks for controlling your cousin."

"No problem," she replied with a small smile. I saw her shoulders slump slightly as she opened her locker.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I watched her breathe in a shaky breath before reaching for her notebook.

I placed my hand on her arm. "No you're not."

She sighed and stared into her locker. "Trent dumped me today."

"Oh. Raven I'm so sorry." Trent and Raven had been going out for almost two years. In my opinion, Trent was kind of an egotistical jerk, but Raven saw the best in him. "I know how much you felt for him. What happened?"

She drew in another shaky breath. "He wanted to...take our relationship to the next level and I told him that I wasn't ready. One of his friends came up and told me he was breaking up with me. I found him and asked why and he said..."

"He said what?"

"He said that I was a bitch and that I was so much of a hoe that I probably already gave it up to you already."

My mouth hung open in shock. "Oh my god, Rae."I held out my arms and she embraced me.

I frowned as I felt her tears soak my shirt. "When I see that bastard I swear-"

"Shhh...Ty he isn't worth fighting with," She whispered. I looked down at her as a rubbed her back.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" She nodded as she pulled out of my embrace. I studied her carefully. "Seriously, you made me feel a lot better than I did. I really appreciate it." She gave me a soft smile.

"If you need me, you know where to find me," I said as I gave her shoulder a squeeze.

_Later..._

I cursed quietly to myself as I examined my favorite vest. I accidentally squirted ketchup all over myself during lunch because Deuce was ranting about his moustache and I angrily ripped open the ketchup packet.

When I walked into the bathroom, Trent was leaning against the wall to my surprise. I raised an eyebrow as I tried to lift the ketchup stain. Trent looked down as I walked in. Serves him right. "Shouldn't you be at your lunch table with your goons?"

"I can't go in there. I can't face it all."

"Seems just about right. You deserve it all because everyone knows what you did and said to Raven."

Trent looked up with his arms crossed. "Do you think I _wanted_ to dump Raven?"

"Well...yeah."

"I feel horrible about what I did. Raven is the most amazing person I've met. She's so smart, independent, and stunning."

I stopped with my stain and stared at him. "If she's some goddess to you, then why did you call her a bitch and dump her."

Trent looked down again. "What Trent? Did you find someone else? Did you get tired of her? She wouldn't let you in her pants?"

Trent swallowed a lump in his throat. "That's what I thought," I scoffed before I headed towards the door.

"I did it because she didn't love me."

I turned back. "You know that that's total bull. She was so in love with you."

"Maybe. But she loved someone else."

"Raven would never cheat on you."

"I know she wouldn't and she didn't. But I could tell that she had feelings for someone else. She might not have realized it, but I know her and deep down she had feelings for someone else."

"Who could she have feelings for?"

Trent inhaled sharply. "You."

"What in the hell are talking about?"

"You both are so blind. You both obviously have feelings for one another."

"We're just friends. She and I have just known each other for so long."

"I know you two have a bond that is strong and stuff, but somewhere there is some deeper feelings and I had to let her go. I love her, but she doesn't love me the same way she loves you."

"Dude, you're just being paranoid."

"Then ask her. Ask her how she feels about you."

"Trent, honestly-,"

"Ask her!"

I sighed. "Good bye, Trent."

_The next day..._

What Trent told me yesterday has been gnawing at me. Raven is my best friend besides Deuce. I've known her since we were little kids. She's been there for me and I've been there for her. I had a crush on her when we were like 13, which was a couple years ago, but I moved on.

I loved how I could be so comfortable and open with her. I loved how she was so kind and funny. It was also a plus that she was hot.

Whoa, did I just think that she was hot? Well, she did have a nice, tone body and anyone can agree that she was gorgeous. Gorgeous?

Okay, maybe I have a tiny crush on her, but that didn't mean that I was in love with her or anything. I'm Ty Blue. I don't like it when girls get clingy and I don't want to hurt Raven.

"Ty, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"_Raven...?"_

"What? Why are we talking about Raven?"

"We're not. I asked you if you're craving something."

"Oh."

"Why did you think that I was talking about Raven?"

"I...well," I stuttered.

I saw Deuce smirk. "You like Raven, don't you?"

"What...no I don't!"

"You do! I knew you two liked each other!"

"I don't... What do you mean you knew?"

"Dude, you two could be a married couple...except you don't make out and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone can see you two like each other."

I leaned back in my chair. Did she really like me that way?

"Deuce, you know how I feel about relationships. I don't want to hurt her."

"But if you like her, then you should tell her."

"I'm not even sure if I like her that much."

"How does she make you feel?"

"She makes me feel so comfortable and I can tell her anything. She's so smart and loyal and kind to others. Oh and I always enjoy spending time with her. Sometimes my hand accidentally brushes against hers and I get this overwhelming feeling and when I look into her eyes, I just want to..." I jolted up in my seat as I paused. Was I just describing how wanted to kiss her?

"I got it all wrong. You don't like her. You are in love with her!" Deuce stated.

I leaned back in my chair. "I love Raven," I absently said with a grin on my face.

_Later..._

I tried to slow my breathing as I waited outside of Raven's apartment door. My heart was racing as I hovered my hand a couple inches from the door. I knew I was taking a huge leap here, but I had to know how she felt. I needed to see if we could ever be together. I sucked it up and knocked on the door.

Raven opened the door and my stomach dropped. She looked the same as always. Her face looked content and her hair hung in loose curls as usual, but she still took my breath away. She scanned me before opening the door wider. "Ty, what are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, come right in," she said as she stepped aside. I stepped inside and sat down on the couch. I looked at the TV and took in all of the candy wrappers and popcorn bowls surrounding me. I chuckled as leaned back.

"Do you always get over a break up like this?"

She propped herself on the couch before reaching for some chocolates. "Not necessarily, but I'll worry about the 20 pound weight gain and zits later," she answered before popping several chocolates in her mouth all at once.

I grinned before I calmed down. "You okay?"

She paused. "I feel a whole lot better thanks to the talk we had yesterday. Thanks again," she said softly.

"No problem."

"So, why did you come here?"

"I...uh-," I stuttered.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the control and turned off the TV. Raven looked at me like I was crazy. "What in the hell?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead," she said as she stared at me with careful eyes.

"Did you...have feelings for anyone?"

"What?"

"I mean do you now?"

"I...why are you asking me this?"

I let out a huge sigh. "Trent told me the reason why he dumped you."

"What? That bastard-," she growled.

"He said he did it because you had feelings for someone else."

"Excuse me? When I see him-," she started before I placed my hand on hers. She stopped and looked at me. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I may have been a little bit confused with my feelings for this guy these past couple of days, but I would never hurt Trent."

"Who was it?" I held my breath as my hand tightened its grasp on her hand. She bit her lip as she turned to look out if the window. Her cheeks showed a faint pink against her honey colored skin.

"It was you," she spoke barely above a whisper. I finally breathed in some air. I guess I should have said something because she started rambling. "God, I knew I shouldn't have said that. I know we are really good friends and I would not want to change that and..."

_She likes me back! She likes me back!_ "...I don't even know when it started and I always thought of you as a-," she rambled before I crashed my lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock before she finally kissed back. One of my arms snaked around her waist and rested on the small of her back. I felt her lips part as she grasped my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

We pulled away at the same time to get some air. Her face was flushed as laid her fingers flat against my chest. "But-," she started.

"I've been hoping to hear those words come out of your mouth all day."

She looked at me wide eyed as I held her in my arms. I placed my other hand on her cheek as I pulled her so she was nose to nose with me. "I realized that I love you, Raven." She drew in a deep breath as she looked in my eyes.

"I realized...that I love you, too," she said softly. I grinned down at her before I placed my lips to hers again. I poked my tongue on her bottom lip and she gladly allowed me entrance. My hand moved from her cheek to her long hair as it twisted through her loose curls. After a while, I pulled away and found that I was lying on my back and Raven was on top of me.

She flushed as she peered down at me. I twirled a dark brown lock of her hair through my fingers. "You taste like caramel, chocolate, and buttered popcorn," I stated with a smirk.

"Like I said, 20 pound weight gain and zits."

"I dunno... I think I like all three foods on you," I said before I flipped us and continued our little session.


	2. 2nd Base

TPOV

I walked up to Raven, who was at her locker and placed my hands on over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Gunther I told you before, we have to stop doing this behind Ty's back," she said. I took them off and turned her so that she faced me.

"What?"

She giggled and took a book out of her locker. "I was just kidding."

She slammed the locker shut and swung her almost empty bag over her shoulder.

"By the way, I need to change at home."

"What you're wearing is fine. Why change?"

"It's a girl thing," she shrugged off.

I shook my head at her as we walked out the school. Later we were going to an end of the school year party that the Martinez's throw every year.

When we got to the apartment building, she rushed out to go put on new clothes, for God knows why. I waited 15 minutes and when she came back, my bottom jaw dropped in my lap. Her curly hair was straight and now she was wearing a tight tie-dye V-neck with pale blue booty shorts and combat boots with a black fedora and vest.

She smirked at me. "See aren't you glad I changed?" My eyes wandered a little and my gaze was held at her chest. I absently nodded while I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

When we got to the party, you could feel the vibrations from the music pumping in your body. I looked at Raven who was staring in awe. Before, she was too young to go to the teenage party, but now that she's 16 almost 17, she finally got to go. I laced my fingers through hers as we approached the house.

The door swung open and the music was so loud, I could feel it in my joints in my bones. Latin and hip hop music blared through the speakers. Raven stopped to say hi to one of her cousins and when she came back we made our way to the dance floor. Most of the songs were upbeat and fun to dance too. But as the night went on the DJ announced that things were going to be heated up.

I gulped as I saw the look in Raven's eyes as the music changed to being really seductive. She grew up dancing to this so she was okay with it. She raised an eyebrow at me, which meant do you want to or not? She was already very close to me because of how many people were on the dance floor. I slid my hand around her thin waist and nodded as I pulled her up against my body. My body matched the rhythm of the music as her hips swayed to the beat. I could feel every inch of her body. Her arms raised and linked behind my neck to keep me close to her.

I held back a groan as she pressed her ass against me, grinding into me. Since she was tall, when she pressed her body against me, her butt is always in my _pelvic region_. I traced my hand up and down her sides and I felt her shiver at my touch. The music got a little softer and she turned around to look at me. Her chest was pressed against mine and her brown eyes had a glint in them. I ran my hand from her arm to her back before grabbing her ass. She moaned and pulled me closer. She grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor and upstairs to one of the rooms.

I lay on the bed while she locked the door. She walked over to me and climbed on the bed with me. She straddled me and brought her lips to mine. My hands went from her face to the buttons of her vest in half a second. I tore it away from her body, never breaking our lip lock. My hands grasped her ass and thighs as I felt the warmth of her body. I sat up and removed my shirt and her hands trailed up and down my abs. She frantically ripped her shirt from her body and pressed herself against my body.

I felt her tongue graze my jaw before she started sucking on my neck. I fumbled with the buttons to her jean shorts, very eager to remove them. I finally succeeded and let her climb from on top of me to lie in the bed, where she shimmied out of them. I stood up and yanked off my skinny jeans before climbing on top of her body. I pressed myself into her so that she felt every part of me. I heard a moan erupt from her body as she felt my arousal. She arched her back so I could unhook the clasp of her bra. I slid it off her body with ease. My breathing hitched as I stared at her bare chest for the first time. I kissed her collarbone trailing my tongue closer and closer to her breasts. Her eyes were shut as she lay there in pure ecstasy.

"Kiss me right there," she whimpered out. I fiercely swirled my tongue on her hard nipple and her body responded so accurately. Her sweet body tasted of honey dew and cinnamon. She clawed at anything, my hair, my back, anything to keep her from losing control. Her warm hand somehow found my boxers and grasped onto my erection. I let out a raspy groan as she stroked my cock through the thin fabric of my boxers.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Ana, are you in there?"

"Who's Ana?" I asked against her breasts.

"Mariana is my middle name and nickname. Ana is for short," she moaned out.

"Ana, you can't use that room! Please, come out." I separated from her wincing and whimpering. We both pulled on our clothes and opened the door.

"Ana, why did you-who's that?" her cousin asked while looking at me.

"He is my boyfriend."

"Please tell me you two just made out in there!"

"What is your problem, Alicia?"

"My boyfriend and I had _plans_ for after the party and basically, there was a video camera set up for later."

I looked at Raven who was frozen in shock. If there was a video camera in there the whole time, then… "Destroy that tape!" Raven and I yelled at the same time.


	3. 3rd Base

TPOV

I think it's time that Raven and I took our relationship to the next level. Ever since that night out her family's party, I have been fantasizing about it. We were both 17 and I want to go all the way with her. And I think tonight was the night. Rocky was over at CeCe's and my parents were out of town. I heard my window open. I looked over to see Raven at the window. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. "Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded my head.

She sat down next to me on my bed and leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head so she kissed my lips instead. She chuckled and pulled away. My hands automatically went to her waist and pulled her into my lap. I buried my face and her neck and let soft kisses on her neck. She leaned into my body and held me tighter to her. I laid her down on my bed and ran my hands up and down her sides. She shuddered at my touch and grinned at me.

"Your parents aren't home." She asked, but it sounded more like a statement to me.

"Nope."

"And neither is Rocky."

"Negative," I murmured into her neck.

"So we will be alone for quite a few hours, won't we."

"Yup," I said before I kissed her soft lips. I slid my hands into her shirt and started to caress her breasts, fiddling with the clasp her bra.

"Ty?" she asked. I looked up at her face.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" My heart started to pound against my chest.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "but if you don't want to-," then she crashed her lips against mine.

"I have nothing I would want to do more," she said before she grinned at me and kissed me again.

She rolled us around on the bed and straddled me. Her long hair flowed past her shoulders and brushed against my face. I groaned against her soft lips. She started kissing my neck as I threw my head back. I grabbed the bottom of her tank top and rolled it up. She pulled away and took it off, throwing it across the rom. I sat up tearing my shirt away from me.

Then I stood up, cursing myself before running to the living room. I left the condom in my gym bag. I took it out and sprinted toward my room. Raven looked at me questioningly. I held up the condom. "Almost forgot." She grinned at me. She took one big step towards me and I pounced on her. I pushed her body against the wall. I sucked her neck and ran my hand through her hair. I unhooked her bra and tore it away from her body.

I still felt a little light headed staring at her chest. She pressed chest against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid down her shorts and panties in one swoop. I took a sharp intake of breath. Raven was just…wow. She was just so perfect. I hesitantly pressed my hand against her now exposed flesh. I took a deep breath and embraced her body. I pulled down my pajama pants.

I led her to the bed, laying her thin silhouette on my bed while she wrapped her long legs around my waist. As my heart was racing, the tent in my boxers was growing. I pulled away and lay next to her, yanking them off. Her eyes wandered to the lower half of my body and I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Like what you see," I said with smirk.

She hid her face behind a curtain of hair. She then pushed it back and smiled at me. She leaned in and kissed my lips. She hovered her body over mine. She started trailing her kisses down my jaw line and neck and made her way to my stomach. She was getting closer and closer to my member and damn did it feel good. I then felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt her soft lips on my tip.

I shuddered as her warm hands massaged my balls. She looked up at me, with a naughty glint in her eyes. I watched as my dick disappeared between her two pink lips. Her tongue was rubbing softly against my shaft, every moan she made vibrated in me and it felt so good. This was my first time getting a blow job and it felt amazing.

It took her a minute to get into it and make me get towards the edge. She was licking me as if we had done this a million times before. She was doing everything so right. I gripped onto the bed sheets as she trailed her hot tongue up and down my shaft. Then I just lost it when my cock enters her mouth. I grabbed a fistful of her brown hair and guided her. If this was what it was like entering her mouth, I can't even begin to imagine what entering her would be like.

I was pretty long and thick for my age. I was almost 9 inches at 17 years old. "Oh shit, Raven," I groaned as she went deeper. Her head bobbed up and down and I was so close. My fist knotted in her hair as she jerked me off almost begging me to cum. That sweet, seductive look in her eyes made me lose it and I finally released. She gladly drank it all down. I stared at her while I panted heavily. She brought her head up and softly kissed me. I could taste myself on her. I climbed on top of her body and sucked her nipple while she ran her hands in my hair. I rubbed my thumb in circles on her clit, while she pressed her hips into it. Then I heard the faint sound of the light in the living room turn on. I broke apart from her.

"My parents are home, you need to hide," I whispered. She grabbed a shirt from the floor and sprinted for the closet. I hid in my covers and pretended to sleep. Moments later, I heard the door open. My mom and dad always check on Rocky and I when they come home from a night out. Once I was sure that they were in their room, I pulled on my boxers and opened the closet. Raven had on my shirt, which was sizes too big, but looked sexy on her.

"As much as I want to do it with you tonight, we can't," I said with a sigh.

She walked up to me and kissed me. "It's okay, we can just do it when we have the next opportunity."

"Then this is going to be a rough week," I whimpered.

She chuckled slightly before shaking her head. She grabbed her clothes before giving me one last kiss. Then she was gone and my days of being a virgin were still going.

The next day…

RPOV

Last night with Ty was just amazing. I want to give my all to him, but we got interrupted. This is going to be hard because every time we were alone it would be heated and clothes fly. I want to try again tonight. My aunt is going out and I have the apartment to myself. This is the last free time we have before spring break to be alone.

I was typing through my half finished report when I felt someone's strong arms around me. I looked up to see Ty grinning at me. I gave him a kiss before saving my paper. Ty wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me against him. He pressed his lips to mine. "Where is your aunt?" he asked.

"She is out for the night and won't be home till late." He pressed his body against me and grinned.

"So we have your apartment for an hour or two?"

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think we need a redo of yesterday," he mumbled against my lips. He took my shirt off discovering that my bra was already gone. "I like the way you think, Martinez."

I pulled of his shirt and pants before being pressed against the wall. While he sucked my neck I pulled down my shorts and panties. I trailed my hand from his neck down his stomach and slowly entered my hand in his boxers. I gently massaged his hard member before sliding down his boxers. We both moved our way to the bed, me on top of Ty. He ran his hands up and down my body, making me moan in pleasure. He then turned us so that he was on top and he grinned at me.

"You had all the fun last night, now it's my turn," he said before kissing my jaw line. He kisses lead a trail to my pussy and I arched my back when he began his work. It was like his was making out with me, but just down there. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, meaning I did not want him to stop. When Ty groaned, it vibrated me and damn did he feel so good. I was panting hard and my eyes were rolling back. I pressed my hips into his face as my hands knotted in his hair.

Then I felt his warm tongue enter me, licking all the right places. He brought a hand up and started rubbing my clit. "Oh Ty," I panted out as he hit my spot. He then removed his tongue and I felt his finger inside me. He brought his head up and swirled his tongue on my breast. He kept thrusting his finger inside of me, rubbing against my walls so right. I let out a high pitched moan as I climaxed on his hand. He pulled away and from my chest and stared into my eyes. I gave him a slight nod before he reached for his pants and grabbed a condom.

Then I heard the keys from the front door jiggle and open. "Shit, my aunt is here and you need to hide," I whispered pulling away from him. He grabbed his shorts and hid under my bed. I covered myself with the blanket as my aunt opened my door.

"Hey Rae," she said.

"Hey Auntie," I replied nervously. "How was your night?"

"Good, except I found my niece and her boyfriend in the moment in her bedroom," she said while smirking. My jaw dropped. "Ty, you can stop hiding." He lifted his head while rubbing the back of his neck.

"How did you-?"

"I have been a teenager in love before. And very hormonal. Well you two look like you were in the middle of something, so I'll leave you to it."

When she closed the door, Ty climbed into bed with me.

"Did she just give us permission to-?"

"Yup," I said while nodding.

"Do you still want to?"

"Yes, of course, but my aunt is a light sleeper and the last thing I need is for her to wake up in the middle of us doing it."

"So we have to wait again?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me. "It's okay. You're worth the wait."


	4. 4th Base

RPOV

I can honestly say that this has been the most anxious week of my life. After our last two attempts, we have decided to wait it out. Today is the last day of school and then we have spring break. Ty and I were going to Lake Whitehead…alone. No parents, no curfew, no rules. I grabbed my things from my locker and closed my locker. Then a pair of arms encircled my waist. I turned my head to see Ty grinning down at me. He lightly kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him. "You look like you're in a good mood," I said as I turned to face him.

"I'm just glad we finally get some nice, uninterrupted time together," he said while intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah that," I said quietly.

I leaned against the lockers as Ty stared at me. "What's wrong?"

I squeezed his hand a little. "Nothing."

He stepped closer to me and leaned in close to my face. "Something is bothering you. Just tell me."

I sighed and looked down. This is what I do when I'm nervous or self conscious.

"Rae, look at me." I slowly raised my eyes until they met his. "Rae, I have seen every inch of you and trust me when I say that every single inch of you is amazing. You have absolutely no reason to be shy around me. I blushed and nodded my head. He pulled me into a lip lock before wrapping an arm around me and leading me out of the school.

When I got home, I pack some last minute things before leaving my room. My aunt was watching T.V. on her couch. "Have fun on your trip with Ty! But not too much that you get pregnant!"

I chuckled at her and shook my head. "You don't have to worry about that." I said my goodbye and sprinted outside to Ty's car.

_Later…_

We were finally at Lake Whitehead in the next two hours. We carried our bags in and settled into our room. I was unpacking when I felt Ty's warm hands brush against my sides. I shuddered and leaned into his touch. "You know the unpacking can wait, right?" he murmured, sliding his hands lower to my ass.

I grab his hand. "We can do it after I take a shower."

He grinned at me mischievously, with an evil glint in his eyes. Then I was lifted up in the air and carried to the bathroom. Rejecting my protests, Ty stepped into the steaming shower while carrying my bridal style. He set me on my feet and pushed me against the shower tile. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I lifted up my shirt, revealing a purple and black lace bra. He ran his thumb over the area of skin above my bra. He grabbed my ass and pulled me against his wet body. My hair clung onto my face with waves. Ty tugged off his shirt, revealing his well-formed abs. I undid the buckle to his jeans and pushed them down his ankles, which he then took off and threw onto the bathroom floor. Ty pulled me against his chest and undid the clasp of my bra.

I yanked it off and dropped it on the floor. Ty bit his lip as he stared my body up and down before tugging on my panties. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and pulled them off. I hooked my finger into his boxers and pulled them off. He then turned me around and pressed his arousal against me. I clung on onto the bathroom wall in pleasure as he pressed his large member against me. I bit my lip as I grinded into him. He grabbed my waist, clearly enjoying this.

I guess he grabbed the soap, because a moment later I felt a wash cloth lather my breasts. His thumb left the cloth and rubbed against the center of my nipple, the part that always made me weak. He trailed the cloth against my back, and I shuddered under his touch. I turned around and faced his body. I let the wash cloth cleanse and explore my body. I gently took it from his hands and gently washed his chest. I trailed down to his cock and massage some soap on my hand.

I rubbed my thumb over his thick tip, making him groan. I ran my hand on his shaft rapidly and rinsed it off with water. He pulled me towards him and growled at my body. "I think that's enough scrubbing."

I smirked. "Agreed."

TPOV

I shut off the water and picked her up. Her legs were around my waist while I kissed her neck. I laid her down on the bed and spread her legs open. "Are you ready?" I asked while sucking on her neck.

"Yes," she replied. My lips left her collarbone and I stared into her eyes. I pressed my tip against her entrance, just waiting for penetration. I then moved forward, breaking her barrier. She hissed in pain and clutched my back. I pulled out and looked at her worried.

"I am so sorry, Rae."

"It's fine," she said. I had already felt her tense up. "Please just keep going."

"Okay, but if you need me to stop, just tell me."

I entered again, hoping only to bring a moment of pain. I waited until she adjusted and started to move. She lifted her hips to give better aim. When I started to get into a rhythm, I felt her hips buck under mine. She ran her hand through my hair as she withered under my warm body. I sucked on her neck and collarbone, while she threw her head back in a moan. My hands clasped onto the bed sheets and her groans made me vibrate. I then kneeled on my knees and got a full view of her body.

I pumped into her tightness as I ran my hands up and down her body. She arched her back as I grabbed her waist and penetrated her. "Unhhh," she moaned. She moved her hips along with mine, meeting me halfway. I rotated my pelvis, giving us more friction with every thrust. I brushed her wet hair behind her ear as I stared at her face. With one look, I could tell she was clearly enjoying this as much as I was.

I pulled out her and flipped her so that she was on all fours. I positioned myself so and entered her from behind. She grasped onto the headboard of the bed, keeping a tight grip. She grinded into me, making me groan in pleasure. I grabbed her breasts and rubbed firmly in on her nipples. She let out a high-pitched moan as she basically melted into my touch. "God, Ty!" she panted out. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as her walls tightened around me.

I reached and rubbed circles on her clit, her nails digging into the wood of the bed. Then as she let out a long moan, I felt her sweet juices release. The feeling of her cumming was enough for me to shoot my load in her. Even though we both came, we both wanted more. The moment I pulled out of her she turned around and pushed me down. She straddled me and lifted herself up and the moment she dropped down, I felt like I had entered heaven. I watched as she rode me and I thought I actually was in heaven. I threw my head back as I gritted my teeth. "Oh god yes Raven."

I groaned as I heard the bed creak from her movements. She just came down harder and harder. I moved my hips with her, creating a bigger impact. She knelt down and started kissing my neck and I just lost it. I grabbed her hips and grounded myself into her until I finally came. I pressed my hips against hers and yelled out her name. She pulled out of me and I pinned her down and started to kiss her body. I sucked her collarbone and neck. I sucked on her breasts as she fisted her hands in my hair.

I softly kissed her stomach before reaching her vagina. One lick made her gasp out in ultimate pleasure. I sucked her clit while I stuck a finger in her tight hole. I licked her sweet juices while she arched her back. I poked my tongue inside her and fiercely moved it around, rubbing against her walls. "Oh, right there!"

I separated from her and put my dick inside her. My thrusts were much harder than my first and she loved it. Her chest heaved up and down as she dug her nails into my back. I pressed my lips against hers as I grasped onto the sheets. "I'm going to come," I said in between kisses. I kissed her neck.

"I am too," she panted out. "God, I am so close!" she moaned.

"Unhhh!" she yelled as she came. I let out a raspy groan and cummed deep inside of her. After a few more thrusts, I decided to pull out and collapsed next to her. I panted and wiped my mixture of water and sweat off of my forehead. Her nose nuzzled my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. I rested my chin on her forehead.

I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over our lower bodies. My heart was doing leaps and Raven's chest was still heaving. "Wow," she whispered in a daze.

I turned to her and smirked. "I had you screaming for more and all I get is 'Wow'," I joked.

She rolled her eyes and smacked me lightly. I turned my head. "Notice anything different?"

She looked like I'd lost my mind. "Uh, we just finished having sex for 45 minutes on our first time and the spot between my legs is sore, that's pretty different."

I chuckled. "Look at your hand."

She glanced at her left hand and found a ring on it. She looked at me and the ring and at my smirk. "How did- but- I-…how?"

"I put it on you while you were sleeping in the car. It's a promise ring. I gave it to you because I realized that I love you. And I mean _I want to marry you and have your kids love you_. Your mine and I'm yours and nothing can get in-between that."

She smiled and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Ty… you - I, I love you too." She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me. I slid my hands in her soft bare skin and grabbed her ass. She widened her eyes in surprise and giggled. I pressed her against me and looked in her eyes. "I think Round 2 is in order?"


End file.
